Tears of Sorrow and Roses of Blood
by Hufflepuff Student8
Summary: There is a new student at Beauxbatons and Fleur must show them around so they become familiar with the school. When she finds out about his past summer... she wont leave him alone. For better summary... read the first section of the story!
1. PreStory Information

**Tears of Sorrow and Roses of Blood-_Post Story Background Info_**

_by: Hufflepuff Student8_

Hello all! Yes, it is I! And yes, I am alive. Sick as a dog right now, but I got a review reminding me that I actually had stories still online. So I have gone through and I've done a much-needed edit for the first chapter… even though it is really chapter. But before you read… I need to let you in on a few things!

In this particular story, I have messed around with a lot of things. First off, there was never a Triwizard Tournament, Fleur Delacour never met any of the other Harry Potter people, Fleur doesn't have a sister, and Draco is now a year older than Fleur (in the books Fleur was two years older than Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione). And last but not least… Fleur isn't the vixen everyone has been lead to believe that she is. In this story she is still quite popular, but doesn't have any real friends and is somewhat depressed.

And I would like to thank Rytanya… even though she didn't read this story… she was the person who reviewed _Unseen, Unwanted and Unheard Of_ and reminded me to get off of my lazy ass and actually write some more… so this new found motivation is all thanks to her. And Rytanya… I will try and finish _Unseen, Unwanted and Unheard Of_ … I have actually been trying to write the next chapter for awhile (cause I really like that story for some reason) but I can't figure out how to write a certain scene. But fear not… it is in the works and I hope to finish it up soon… chapter three that is.

So yeah… I hope you will enjoy the newly revised version of _Tears of Sorrow and Roses of Blood!_

Please let me know what you think!

Hufflepuff Student8


	2. The Train Ride With New Faces

**Tears of Sorrow and Roses of Blood**

_by: Hufflepuff Student8_

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I do own however the idea for the story. I dreamt it up one night and thought it would be a good story. (Even though that was over two years ago and I have forgotten the original plot line. Damn me for not writing it down in the first place… Garrr)

**Dedication**: To those who will actually read a story and try to consider the message the author is trying to convey.

Rating: T (for teen) ((when did they change the rating system?)) **Summary**: This is a story based on Fleur Delacour. (It takes place at Beauxbatons) There is a new student that she must look after for a few weeks so he will become familiar with the school. When she finds out about his dreadful summer (or rather… previous year)… she doesn't want to leave him alone… fearing for his safety.

**A/N:** Wow… I recently got a review for another story and remembered me that I actually had this one and a few people wanting to read more. But I was re-reading to see what it was about … and I can't see why anyone liked it (due to a lot of nasty grammar errors and annoying author notes in the middle of a paragraph. I guess it just shows you how hyper active I used to be). I have re-read it and found that my writing wasn't that pretty two years ago. I started this story when I was fourteen. I am sixteen now and wondering what the hell had been smoking when I added all of those annoying author notes in the middle of sentences and paragraphs. I now understand why most people turned away from my work. BUT ALL THAT WILL CHANGE! I have gone through this and re-edited it and took out the annoying author notes… Except one… which I think is needed. Other than that… they are all gone. And you will only be seeing them at the beginning and ending of my stories from here on out. And if I break my word, I welcome you to come to my house and hit me several times with a large and heavy book… or mallet… which ever you prefer. -

Anyway… I still haven't changed the fact about the French accent and all. I can't figure it out. I have re-read the fourth book to see how Fleur talks and I don't think I could keep my sanity (or what's left of it) and actually write a chapter story using it. Maybe one day I will be able to do it… one day… in the long and distant future. So yeah… I guess here is the new version of chapter one, _Tears of Sorrow and Roses of Blood_. (Mind you that the title doesn't have anything to do with the actual story… I think. I am coming up with it as I go… remember this!)

! ENJOY!

On a gloomy Friday morning in September, students from Beauxbatons were carrying their things onto the usual school train. Rain had started pouring down from the gray skies outside early on in the morning; soaking everyone whom was trying to enter the train station.

Most of the girls were bundled up in their scarfs and coats or hoods over their heads trying to keep their hair perfect and dry. The boys were just in their jackets… letting their hair become wet along with the rest of their clothing. Most of the students were chatting with their parents, others with their friends. Saying goodbye for the year and saying hello to all of the familiar friends and teachers.

Once inside the station, the chattering noise was louder and quite a lot of cluttered noise was coming from the loads of baggage being put onto the train. Students were taking off their coats and finding their friends before boarding the train. Some having all the luck in the world and other students weren't having nearly as much luck… such as Fleur Delacour.

She stood in what seemed like the middle of the train station, looking every which way for her friends. Because looking for familiar faces would just get her everyone in the school, considering how popular she was. There were a few faces she did not recognize however. Most likely students coming into the school for their first year. But they too seemed to know who she was and waved. She just smiled back and continued looking.

The train whistled its five-minute warning. Fleur glanced across the station once more and then stepped onto the train. As she went to find her seat, she peered through the compartment windows to see if she could find any of her friends. Yet she found no one she knew (well) and retreated to a compartment in the very back. There was nobody in the compartment, so she opened the door and stepped in. It was rather small compared to the other compartments on the train but it would do just fine considering that it was going to only be her. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the seat on the right side of the compartment and sat down.

She looked out the window that was to her left and saw the train station. There were parents, younger children and older teenagers waving at the students on the train. No one was waving for Fleur, considering her parents didn't even know she had gotten up that morning… like every other morning.

She sighed loudly and looked down at her lap as the train started to move forward. She then heard a creak come from her right and she looked up at the now open door to the compartment. An older witch was standing there, looking at Fleur with shock.

"Fleur dear… is that you?" the lady asked.

"Yes ma'am… it's me…" Fleur replied glumly.

"Where are all of your friends? You're never seem to be apart from them." The lady slightly cocked her head to her left and looked Fleur in the eyes.

"Your guess is as good as mine ma'am!" Fleur said and forced a smile onto her face.

"Ah… anyhow… Fleur, do you mind if someone else sits in here with you… he's new to the school and all," the lady began. "And he couldn't find a seat."

"Oh… yes it's fine." Fleur said as she stood up.

The witch smiled and stepped aside to let a tall slender boy into the compartment. He had blonde hair that would have gone to the middle of his neck but it was pulled back in to a small ponytail. He was wearing baggy worn out black jeans with a long sleeve gray shirt. He was wearing black shoes that looked somewhat broken in.

He had a very stern, disciplined look to him. He had a very mild expression on is face. An expression that made you think he was bored and uninterested with all of his surroundings. His eyebrows were normal, not thick and not an uni-brow, but not thin like a woman's. His eyes were a stormy grayish green. And those eyes were looking straight into Fleur's.

He glanced over her. Her long blonde hair was completely straight. Her clothes were in shades of blue. Her relatively tight baby blue T-shirt's sleeves hit her in her mid upper arm. Her skirt was a navy blue that hit her a little above her knees. She wasn't wearing socks and was wearing flip-flop sandals. (She hadn't looked outside that morning while dressing.)

He looked at her face. She had a soft complexion. Her cheeks looked soft along with her hair that framed her face. Her eyebrows were thin and her eyes were soft as well. (A/N: I don't remember her eye color so I have improvised) They were a deep purple, looking straight into his eyes.

The older which smiled. "Well…I'll leave you two alone then!" and she left the compartment, closing the door behind her.

The two didn't really notice that she had left or had said anything. They just kept looking each other over in wonder. Then their eyes meet for the second time.

"Are you ever going to stop looking at me and let me sit down?" The boy asked in his deep, smooth voice.

"Oh… sorry." Fleur managed to say. She moved back and sat down in her original seat.

The boy eyed the other seat and then sat down in it. He looked out the window and was quiet.

_'Oh my god…'_ Fleur thought to her self. _'I'm stuck in here with a total stud… but I guess he would never think twice about me… like everyone else. They either talk to me cause I am popular, curse at me because I am popular… or say nothing to me at all… because I am popular.' _Fleur sighed aloud_. 'But if he's new… he wouldn't know if I was popular or not… but I must say…'_ Fleur smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy and kept thinking. _'I wonder if I should ask him his name…' _

The boy looked at Fleur and raised his eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said in his deep voice.

Fleur shook her head and gasped slightly. "Um… sorry… I was spacing out! Sorry!" Fleur said… going slightly pink in the cheeks.

The boy eyed Fleur. "You don't have to say sorry all of the time. It's not like you were doing anything wrong."

"Sorry…" Fleur said again.

"See… just saying sorry all of the time isn't going to get you anywhere in life!" the boy said looking Fleur straight in the eyes. "People will just push you around." He said in a matter-o-fact tone of voice.

Fleur didn't know what to say besides sorry. So she just smiled and looked away.

"What's your name?" The boy asked as he slid slightly down in his seat, getting comfortable.

"Fleur… Fleur Delacour!" She looked back to him and smiled shyly. "And may I ask yours?"

The boy laughed. "You're too modest!"

"What?" Fleur asked with confusion on her face.

"May I ask you yours?" the boy began. "Isn't that a little old… people in the seventeen hundreds said that kind of stuff. Anyway I'm Draco… Draco Malfoy!"

Fleur just looked at the boy named Draco.

"See there you go again… just staring at me for no reason." Draco said. "Or do you see something you like?" he said sarcastically.

Fleur gasped and looked away again. "Um…"

He laughed. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No I… I just… don't hang around that many guys that often." Fleur looked at Draco again. "Do all guys… act like you?"

Draco went wide-eyed. "Act like me?" he laughed again. It was a smooth almost liquid laugh that sounded relatively seductive. "No I can't say they do. They're perverted, loud, egotistical, OR they are extremely modest. But most of those kind of men or boys are priests or monks." Draco smiled. "I think I am the only one like me though. Others may come close, but aren't just quite like me!"

_'My god… he even has a sexy smile…'_ Fleur thought to herself.

"So… how long have you been going to this school?" Draco asked as he put his elbow on the windowsill and his fingertips on the side of his forehead.

"Um… since I was eleven." Fleur answered.

"And how old are you now?"  
"I am 17." She paused. "And you?"

"I'm 18… but I couldn't go to any school last year so I am doing my seventh year at Beauxbatons." Draco said smiling.

"Where did you go before?"

"Hogwarts… but that was two years ago. I actually hated that god-forsaken school! I hope this one is better!"

"Um… if you don't mind me asking… why didn't you go to any of the wizardry schools last year?" Fleur asked very timidly.

Draco rose his eyebrow and looked Fleur in the eyes. "I'd rather not talk about that!"

Fleur gulped and smiled slightly. "Okay…"

A/N: Well… that is where it ended two years ago… and some of you are thinking, "HURRY UP GODAMMIT!" But I have good news…(I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to…PROGRESSIVE! (Err… no actually… I don't have a car… I don't even have my driver's license.)) …as soon as I save this and update it… I am going to work on chapter two! So yeah… don't hate me cause I can't manage my time. I get it from my father! Really I do! Lol, Anyway… I hope to hear from you and let me know if you like it better now… (I hope so.)

Love you all like a madly fatly… whatever that is! -

Hufflepuff Student8


End file.
